


Paris and Problems

by blinkifyx



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkifyx/pseuds/blinkifyx
Summary: As the school takes their annual senior trip, Yoohyeon's excitement goes down the drain when she gets assigned to room with her high school nemesis Siyeon.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon & Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon & Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Paris and Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt anyone will read this but if you do leave me your thoughts :)

After 4 years of anticipation, the day was finally here. Yoohyeon couldn’t wait any longer. Her and her friends have dreamt about where they would be going for the school's senior getaway ever since they were freshmen and now the time was here. 

Every year, their school put together enough money to send the senior class on vacation for the week. Normally the school would settle for somewhere close like Busan or Jeju Island. But this year they decided to do something big. 

Paris.

The city of romance.

Yoohyeon couldn’t wait. Travelling to Paris had been a dream of hers. Seeing the Eiffel tower, eating the french cuisine, macaroons, walking the streets at night. Yoohyeon planned on doing it all.

She was so excited that she had her things packed and ready to go days before they were even scheduled to leave. She even talked her antisocial best friend Dami into coming.

-Are you ready?- YH

-Yoohyeon… it's 2 in the morning.- DM

-And?- YH

-We don’t have to be to the airport for another 3 hours.- DM

-I’m too excited to sleep.- YH

-I’m not. Goodnight.- DM

Yoohyeon turned off her phone and set it back down on her nightstand. She knew Dami was right. She should be sleeping. The sooner she fell asleep, the sooner she would be leaving for Paris. 

The airport was full of half asleep teenagers by the time Yoohyeon arrived. She would have been the first one there if Dami hadn’t slowed her down. Still, only about half of the senior class had arrived, which made Yoohyeon feel a little more content.

“You know they’ll probably assign us our seats. I don’t think it's a first come first served kind of thing.” Dami tried to convince Yoohyeon and she searched for somewhere to sit.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Yoohyeon responded as she continued to walk.

“I’m just saying, don’t be all disappointed when you don’t get your front row seat,” Dami drawled along behind her.

“Hey, I like to take to the stewardesses, don’t judge me. And I don’t care what seat I get as long as I’m sitting by you,” Yoohyeon turned to smile at her best friend, who rolled her eyes in response. “You look tired. I’m going to go get you a coffee. Try finding Gahyeon or Handong while I’m gone, okay?” Yoohyeon suggested, already backing away.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get lost.”

Yoohyeon responded with a cheesy thumbs up before she fully turned around and walked away.

Yoohyeon had been standing in line to order for 10 minutes. 10 MINUTES! There wasn’t anyone else in line, only the hooded girl in front of her who, for the last 10 minutes, had been flirting with the barista. Yoohyeon didn’t want to interrupt whatever it was that they were discussing but after so long she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Uhhmm?” She cleared her throat loud enough for the pair to hear. “I’d like to order if you’re done here” she continued.

“Do we look like we’re done?” The hooded girl lowered her hood and turned to face her.

Siyeon. Of course it was Siyeon. Yoohyeon had hoped that the older girl wouldn’t be coming on the trip but she knew better than to get her hopes up. Siyeon had a habit of always showing up when Yoohyeon least wanted it.

“It would be you,” Yoohyeon brought her hand up to her temple, preparing to massage the upcoming headache.

Siyeon and Yoohyeon had never really gotten along. How could they when they’re polar opposites? Siyeon was the school's big bad “it girl” while she was the school’s “teacher’s pet”, according to Siyeon. There was a time when the two were civil with each other, but that was long gone now. All they are now is rivals. Nemeses, you could say. They shared mutual friends but that didn’t make them any less brutal to each other. 

“Surprise,” Siyeon gave the biggest sarcastic smile before returning her face to its natural stoic state. “Now go away we were in the middle of something.” She told Yoohyeon before she turned her attention back to the blonde barista.

As much as Yoohyeon despises Siyeon, she couldn’t deny that the girl was attractive. Who the hell looks that good at 5 am? Baggy grey sweatpants, a beanie, and an oversized hoodie that hung loosely on her slender frame. Simple but it suited her. Somehow that just made Yoohyeon madder.

“No,” Yoohyeon argued after she recollected her thoughts. “Let me get my coffee, you can flirt later,” The taller girl said as she stepped up to the counter.

“You’re such a cock blocker,” Siyeon rolled her eyes as she stepped to the side.

“Yeah, sorry, not sorry.” Yoohyeon brushed off the comment and continued to order coffee for her and Dami.

After Yoohyeon got her coffee, she headed back to find her best friend. She half expected Siyeon to be long gone by now but the girl spoke up from beside her as she synchronized their steps.

“Do me a favor and leave me alone while we’re in Paris. I can’t have you interfering with all the romantic encounters I’ll be having when we’re there.”

Yoohyeon didn’t need to look at her to know that she was smirking.

“Oh, don’t worry, i’m planning on staying as far away from you as possible.” Yoohyeon refused to look at the girl.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” The girl said, like she knew something Yoohyeon didn’t.

That got the taller girl to finally look at her.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Instead of giving her the answer she was looking for, Siyeon sent her a wink before she disappeared.

Yoohyeon didn’t know what to think of the interaction but tried her best to forget about it all together.

It didn’t take long for Yoohyeon to spot Dami when she got back to the terminal. The younger girl was seated next to 3 other girls. She expected Gahyeon and Handong to be there but she was surprised to see Kim Minji sitting beside them.

“Took you long enough,” Dami said, bringing Yoohyeon out of her thoughts as she passed the girl her coffee.

“Yeah sorry, there was some idiot in line before me.” Yoohyeon didn’t bother to mask her annoyance as she recalled the event that took place within the last half hour.

Yoohyeon hesitated but eventually sat in the empty seat beside Minji, giving the girl a slightly awkward smile as she did so. Gahyeon, Dami and Handong all fell into conversation, leaving Yoohyeon and Minji on their own.

It’s not that Yoohyeon hated Minji, necessarily. They used to be close at one point in time. Really close. But that was no longer the case. So yeah, sitting here in silence next to her ex best friend was a little nerve wracking and uncomfortable.

“Hey,” the other girl tried to start a conversation, hoping it would break the awkward silence.

“Hi,” Yoohyeon said back.

Yeah… this wasn’t making the awkwardness any better.

“Um,” the other girl was searching for something to say. “Are you excited?”

“Yeah, I’m really excited actually,” Yoohyeon tried her best to act interested in the conversation. “You?”

Minji nodded in response, the short conversion already coming to an end. Yoohyeon could see that the other girl was debating on something in her head. She wasn’t sure if the other girl was going to say anything else but after a few minutes she opened her mouth to speak again.

“Listen, I-”

She was cut off by someone yelling her name.

“Minji!” Both girls turned their attention to the newcomer that was running in their direction. “There you are.”

Bora. 

Yoohyeon didn’t have anything against Bora. Well, except for the fact that she was Siyeon’s best friend. They had never interacted much due to that fact, as Yoohyeon’s daily tasks involved avoiding anything Siyeon related, including Bora. 

Yoohyeon wasn’t surprised that having Minji around also came with Bora. Siyeon, Bora, and Minji were known as the “golden trio” of their school. Every school has their popular group. That was them. Most of the student body thought of them as their superiors, Yoohyeon didn’t know why but she most certainly did not agree.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” the petite girl continued, pausing to look at Yoohyeon as she caught her breath.

“Oh, hi.” Bora took a minute to study Yoohyeon’s face. “You don’t look as pissed as I expected you to be. I'm guessing you haven’t found out who your travel buddy is yet?” 

“Travel buddy?” Minji asked, pulling the attention away from Yoohyeon.

“You haven’t heard yet either?” Bora was genuinely shocked as she looked between the two girls, who answered her with a shake of their heads. The smaller girl took in a deep inhale of breath before explaining. “Basically your travel buddy is exactly what it sounds like. The buddy you’re assigned to for the trip. That makes them your flight partner and your roommate.”

“So we don’t get to choose?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Nope. Thankfully fate put me and Minji here together.” The small girl grinned as she faced Minji.

Well, at least she wouldn’t have to deal with the awkwardness of being partnered with either of them, thought Yoohyeon as she released a relieved sigh. 

Before any of them could say another word, a voice blasted through the intercom.

“All passengers for the Paris, France flight please make your way to the boarding ramp.”

With that everyone immediately stood up and made their way over to the gate. 

It wasn’t until Yoohyeon finally approached the front of the line that she received her ticket. An aisle seat… great. How was she supposed to deal with her motion sickness in an aisle seat? A question that would need to be solved later. She searched the ticket for what she really wanted to find but the ticket didn’t mention anything other than her seat number. No buddy or whatever Bora was referring to. So Yoohyeon would have to wait and find out the long way.

She easily navigated herself to her seat and stored her luggage before sitting down. 

When the amount of people coming into the plane started to slow down and the seat next to her remained unvacant, Yoohyeon felt hopeful. Maybe she didn’t have a partner. Maybe she was going to get her own row of seats. Her own room. 

Her hopes were crushed when the last student slowly made their way onto the plane. A devilish smile spread on their face as they made eye contact with Yoohyeon. 

No… this wasn’t happening. Yoohyeon ducked her head and closed her eyes, hoping that if she wished for it hard enough the girl would keep walking right past her.

It obviously didn’t work when Siyeon spoke up from beside her.

“Hey Buddy! Are you going to let me through or not?”

Having no other choice, Yoohyeon opened her eyes and looked up at the girl.

“Absolutely not.”

“If you say so.” The other girl said as if accepting a challenge.

Yoohyeon didn’t have time to say anything before the girl climbed onto her lap, crawling into her seat. Yoohyeon could feel her face heating up at the contact. She self diagnosed it as embarrassment, cause why else would she be blushing by Siyeon's touch.

“What was that?” The taller girl looked around, hoping no one saw.

“I had to get to my seat somehow.” Siyeon said as she started to make herself comfortable.

“I would have let you through if you’d just asked nicely.” Yoohyeon shot back at her.

“Well it’s too late for that now, isn’t it, princess.” Yoohyeon couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that, refusing to respond.

Instead, she settled on ignoring the girl all together and going on her phone to text her friends in their group chat.

-Anyone want to trade seats? - YH

-I’m sitting next to Dami, so pass - HD

-Why? Who are you sitting by? - DM

-The devil herself aka Siyeon - YH

-Stop being so dramatic - DM

-I’m not :( -YH

-Just put in your head phones and sleep the whole flight. - GH

-Are you crazy?? I can’t let myself be unconscious around her. Who knows what she’ll do to me - YH

-Not my problem - GH

-Wow, my friends are so caring… NOT - YH

-You’ll live. Now stop texting us the plane is about to take off - DM

Yoohyeon sighed as she turned off her phone and set it down. She took a quick glance over at Siyeon, who seemed awfully happy with the whole situation.

“Why are you smiling? Aren’t you just as pissed about this whole thing as I am?” Yoohyeon tried to get some answers.

Siyeon looked up from her phone, the mischievous grin still plastered on her face.

“Why would I be pissed? I get to sit here and watch you suffer while I simply do nothing.”

Yoohyeon huffed, knowing she was losing this battle. 

“Well if i’m going to be tormented by you the whole flight can I at least have the window seat?” She asked.

“No. I like the window seat.” 

Of course Siyeon was being difficult.

“Fine, then don’t be shocked when I puke on you while we’re thousands of miles in the air and I’m motion sick,” Yoohyeon shot back.

She was half expecting Siyeon to say “too bad” and keep her seat, but the girl stood up.

“Fine, take it.” She said as she waited for Yoohyeon to scoot over.

Yoohyeon was almost too shocked to move.

“Thanks,” she said as she eventually gathered her things and moved to take over the window seat.

This might have been the nicest thing Siyeon had done for her. And she had to practically beg for it.

The majority of the flight was surprisingly peaceful. Siyeon had her headphones in and had been in and out of sleep. She’d wake up every time her head fell to the side to rest on Yoohyeon, who would shove it the other direction. After about 3 times of that repeating she cracked.

“If you’re going to take my window seat the least you can do is let me sleep on you.” The frustration in her voice was evident as she ripped one of her earbuds out and turned to face Yoohyeon.

Although Yoohyeon was against it, she knew the other girl had a point, it was a fair trade.

“Okay, fine. But if I feel any drool leave your mouth I won’t hesitate to push you off again,” Yoohyeon rolled her eyes as she adjusted herself, allowing Siyeon to rest her head on her narrow shoulder.

“I don’t drool.” Siyeon scoffed, too tired to continue arguing as she shut her eyes.

It wasn’t long before the older girl was out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come!


End file.
